


Caught

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-sex bruises can be a pain, especially when one's Third Seats nose their way into one's private business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8: _cops_.

"Not so _loud_ , Zaraki!" An expulsion of breath left Jushiro as Kenpachi shoved him back against the wall, knee in between his legs, letting out a strained cry when he felt a rough hand cup his groin. Jushiro felt the man's smirk against his skin and tried to push him away, but Kenpachi was larger, heavier, and he used those attributes to their fullest.

"Ye're the one who should shut the fuck up, Ukitake," he growled, biting the underside of Jushiro's jaw, sucking hard at the broken skin to leave an angry, red bruise. "'Sides, who's gonna hear us? Thought ye sent yer two Third Seat pansies out to train those weak-ass bastards?"

"I… _did_ …" Fingers grasping hold of the front of Kenpachi's uniform, Jushiro tilted his head to the side to give the man more access to his skin, biting his lower lip as pain and pleasure intermingled within him. "Just…just don't expect them to leave me alone for long. You know how they a-" He was cut off by a surprised groan when Kenpachi raised his knee, pushing him higher up the wall and also applying more pressure to his groin.

"Damn it, Ukitake," Kenpachi hissed, grasping his backside to pull him closer. "With all that fucking noise ye're makin', I ain't surprised if we _do_ get caught."

"It's all… _your_ fault…you big _oaf_."

Kenpachi barked out a laugh, catching Jushiro's mouth in a fierce kiss that left his lips slightly swollen and deep red in colour. Just then, a knock sounded at the door, and both of them instantly froze in place.

"Well, shit," Kenpachi muttered when he heard the voice of none other than the female Third Seat calling out to her captain.

" _Hide_ , you idiot!" Jushiro hissed, shoving Kenpachi away.

"What's she gonna do t'me? Skin me alive for rape 'r somethin'?"

"Oh, _nonsense_ , just…!" On a whim, Jushiro grabbed Kenpachi's wrist and pulled him to the desk where he forced the man down to his knees. After making sure that he was safely hidden under the table – despite the scowl he sported – Jushiro smoothed the front of his uniform and went to open the door.

"Captain, are you all right?" Kiyone burst in, Sentaro close behind her. "I heard you shouting. It didn't feel right, so I came to check on you."

"It was _my_ idea in the first pla-"

"Everything's fine," Jushiro said quickly, waving a dismissive hand, but stopped when he noticed the wide-eyed stares they were giving him. He quirked an eyebrow, looking from one to the other, noticing that they had their eyes on one particular part of his face. "What's wrong?"

"Captain…" Kiyone was the first to recover – if only slightly – and raised a hand to point straight at him. "What…happened to your jaw?"

As a sudden guffaw sounded from under the desk, startling the hell out of the pair, blood rushed to Jushiro's face as he clasped a hand over the fresh bruise, mind already musing over ways for a very, very gruesome Zaraki murder.


End file.
